


They Were Most Definitly Not Compensating For Anything.

by itsMickeyR2



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Humor, Multi, sick burns, verbal arguing, weird get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: You drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and I was just heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you’re hot AU (Also thanks to thelittlearsonist on tumblr for the title!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Most Definitly Not Compensating For Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly went from a prompt to a radio station au thing real quick. I still think its pretty good!
> 
> Also very likely I'll continue on from this, if you'd all like that!

"Oh for fucks sake, not this bloody wanker, _again!_ That's the hundredth time this goddamn month!" Kim was absolutely livid. She was given this parking spot since she was one of the show hosts during the afternoon radio show, but, if the spot she was given was always _taken_ by some ass hat in a truck double her size, she would always barely wake it into the station for her show. Of course, Kim never saw the jerk who always took her spot, so she could never tell him or her _'_ _Probably a him, that needs to feel better about a certain something'_ Kim laughed at her own thought, at least she could make herself feel better by insulting the stupid, apparently illiterate prick. She huffed, and pulled her car into a parking spot that would take her ten minutes to get the the studio. _That's it, today,_ _I'm leaving a note or something, so this bloody prick'll get a clue._ _But for now, I need to get to work._

* * *

 

Kim had stuck around for an extra 15 minutes trying to get across, as passive aggressively as she could, that this wanker needed to get their own parking spot, and in a way she would not get sent to human resources for. She walks out the door, and is moderately pleased to see the truck still parked in _her_ spot.

'Wonderful, now I don't need to rush around tomorrow to get this on there.' The only issue, as she walked up to it, was, as previously stated, she was literally half the size of this truck, 'Where'd they get this from, the US?'

Kim had taken a step up onto one of the front tires, to try and reach up onto the windshield. She heaved herself up and was leaning on the hood, when she looked towards the windshield to try and attach the note, and she notices the three men inside the vehicle. They're all looking back at her, very confused, and slightly concerned.

'Oops..' Kim jumps down from the hood of the car, and waves at the men in the car, to try and get one of them to come out. All three step out of the truck nicely enough, and she can really see them now, since the tinted wind screen wasn't in the way anymore, and oh no. They're attractive. And really quite tall. That explains the massive truck, slightly. They were at least a foot taller than her.

"Can we help you?" The ginger one said. They may be attractive, but they're still the dick heads who stole her parking spot

"Actually, yes, you can you pillock."They stared at her shocked, and a bit impressed this tiny girl, was really saying that to someone as tall as the ginger was, "You three have been taking my car spot for over a fucking month now, and I'd really love it-"

"Hold on, this is a reserved spot?" The black haired boy interrupted

"Yeah it bloody is. I think if you were over compensating for something, you'd be able to see the fucking words 'Reserved for Richards' on the fucking ground right there." The Black haired boy, and the shorter boy, were both suppressing laughter, while the ginger seemed a tad incredulous at her compensation comment, "Why the bloody hell do you think the spots always open!"

"Well, I just assumed I was fucking lucky, I usually am!" The ginger shot back

"Yeah, well you obviously weren't too lucky when you got that face!" Kim gave him a smug look proud with her comeback and lie.

"I'll have you know, I do very well with this face with the men and ladies, I'm sure you wouldn't know what that's like when you're mistaken for a child," The ginger grinned thinking he beat her out with that comment

"Well, I'm sure your mum and dad are very pleased since they made that face, but I'll have you know, I at least don't need a truck like that to make myself feel better," Kim had gotten good at shooting comebacks from all the bullies she had to deal with, and this tosser was no challenge, and it was also helpful his own friends were laughing their dicks off behind him.

"Oi, I'll have you know these two fucking idiots certainly know I'm not compensating for anything, thanks very much, and at least I can reach the top shelf for the good biscuits." The ginger ground out, getting frustrated with this little girl all out fighting him over this parking spot.

"That's all well and good if they were any better than yourself. I feel sorry for you mate, having to put up with people that are just as good as you," Kim rolled right over the possibility of them all being together, and just rolled with that terrible lie of them having poor looks, cause there was no way she was backing down now, she wanted her fucking parking spot back. And now, the other two were a little less giggly, still laughing but not appreciating being brought into the fight, or the fact that their relationship was brought in as well. Now they were just waiting for their ginger friend to come back from that one.

"I dunno mate, I think you'd be half as lucky to even get close to someone as good looking as me or my mates here,"The ginger came back after a moments thought.

"Oh sure, you'd be lucky if a girl like me'd go anywhere near the likes of you three, I'd just like to be on time for my job. What the hell are you three doing here anyway, there isn't supposed to be anyone new for another week or so."

"We would be lucky if-"

"We're gonna be some of the new producers, and Smith's gonna be a host for the same show, for one of the afternoon shows, we'd been getting set up, and we're supposed to meet our show's host tomorrow." The shortest one of the three spoke up, probably getting tired of the, albeit hilarious, fight.

"Oi Trott, I'm trying to give this girl a lesson in insults, don't interrupt!" The ginger whined when his friend cut him off

"Oh come on Smith we all know she was wrecking you," The shortest one, who was most likely Trott from what the ginger man called him.

"Thanks mate," Kim grinned smugly, and then she processed what he'd said earlier, and her smile left quickly

"Oh bloody hell, no. You three tossers are the new producers! And Please god don't tell me your the new co-host. Oh no way. I forgot, they said you'd shown up early. No bloody way. Right, thats it I'm going to have to quit now. I can not have you as my producers. And I can not have one of you as a co-host. Mainly gingy here. You two have been alright," Kim pointed to the Ginger in front of her.

"Oi, I'm not a fucking ginger, and guess we need a new job fellas, cause theres no way I can work with her if she's like this all the time,"

"I'm only like this when some fucking tosser takes my fucking parking spot for over a month." Kim growled at the tall man

"Well, Smith, you go find your own job I personally find her wonderfully hilarious, and quite accurate about your face, its hard to work past. I think you two should just fucking get over it. Oh by the way, I'm Ross, Ross Hornby," The black haired man, who she now knew as Ross stuck his hand out to her, and she shook his hand

"Kim Richards," She said politely, then gesturing next to her, "Whats that wankers name?"

Ross laughed, "That would be Alex Smith, we just call him Smith. And don't worry about him, he's just a salty prick."

"And I'm Chris Trott. Trott's just fine as well."

"Well, nice to meet you two. I'll learn to live with Smith," She sent him a genuine smile, hoping he wasn't too upset about her absolutely wrecking him in their little argument. He rolled his eyes in return. She couldn't tell if it was joking or not, until he chuckled as well.

"Same to you too. Pretty interesting way to meet the person we'll be working with, but entertaining, which seems about right considering." Ross laughed.

"Right, well, I now have a ten or fifteen minute walk to my car. If you don't see me tomorrow, I'm dead in a ditch somewhere." Kim laughed, before pulling out her keys, getting ready to thread them through her fingers.

"Nah mate, we'll give you a ride to the spot, shouldn't be take too long anyway, yeah Smith?" Trott did not want to allow her to go walking in the dark, especially since the station wasn't in the kindest of areas in town.

"What Trott, I'm not gonna leave her to get hurt, although I definitely feel like she's just as good with her fists as with her words." Smith laughed before getting back into the car, and Kim slid into the back next to Trott, with Ross in the front as well.

"But really, either you're taking me into work each day, or you stop parking in my spot. Or get your own. I seriously can't stand that walk every day." Kim laughed at Smith's small groan, but she knew they'd probably let it go considering the relatively long drive, considering the time it'd take to walk.

"Well, depending on where you live, I'll definitly give you a life, cause I quite like that spot."

"Why Smith, are you trying to get to my house already?" Kim tried to suppress a laugh, before she just burst into giggles while Smith just groaned again.

"See Smith, she's a perfect match for you to work with," Trott chuckled as Kim pointed to her car.

"Right boys, I'll see you tomorrow. And for your sake, it better not be in my spot." Kim glared at them before laughing darkly and jumping out of the truck, almost quite literally, since it was quite high off the ground.

"Well, send us an address and we'll show up so we can share the spot." Ross handed her a slip of paper with their numbers, and a wink

"Smooth Hornby." Kim let out another long giggle as she got into her own car, and drove out of the lot. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.


End file.
